


Hints

by FreeTheSoul



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, this is like.... someplace in the middle of the game. maybe wednesday?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato's constant droning about Hibiki has got Makoto wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints

**Author's Note:**

> i dont usually write shorter stuff (although i really should), so i figured this would be a nice little drabble..?  
> ive fallen so hard for yamato/hibiki... expect more of them (and as an ACTUAL ship fic...) eventually. :P

  "Hibiki is certainly impressive. His logic rivals most I've met, he's quick on the uptake, and he's certainly not a foe I'd like to meet in battle. He's incredible, don't you think?" Yamato turned to Makoto as he said this, just having watched Hibiki and his friends exit the briefing hall.

  Makoto looked up from her papers, responding distractedly. "Hm? Oh, yes, Chief. He's something else, certainly." She almost couldn't deny the part of her that begged to say, _it's not like you say that every time you see him._

  "Hm." Yamato turned his back to her, taking a moment to sigh in the direction of the doorway.

  Fiddling with a pen, Makoto sat up slightly straighter as she watched him. Perhaps this was her chance to ask him about Kuze... Then again, how, exactly, _did_ you go about asking the teenager who masterminds Japan if he had a _crush?_

  The matter had been bugging her - everyone, really - for some time by now, and the only way to get an answer was straight from the horse's mouth... Gulping, she tried to keep her tone nonchalant as she spoke up.

  "Chief, might I... ask you something?"

  He turned around, arching a brow at the request. "...Of course. What is it, Sako?"

  It was now or never. "You... certainly seem to talk about Kuze quite often. Do you... like him?" She struggled to get the words out, cheeks feeling hot.

  Yamato blinked at the question, Makoto immediately regretting having ever voiced it. He didn't seem angry or defensive, at least, but more... confused, as if he didn't quite understand what she meant. Maybe that was for the better, Makoto mused.

  "I... do suppose I have a certain fondness for him, yes. He's quite the individual, after all." Yamato smiled at this - not one of his usual smug smirks, but something warmer, something kinder. Makoto was always surprised to see him show such rare fondness, although it seemed to be becoming a common sight whenever Hibiki was the topic of conversation.

  He continued, "I must say that his company is pleasant, but... what was your point in asking this?"

  For a moment, Makoto could see in Yamato's eyes the smallest glimmer of the naïveté that every child had about love. It was strange, unnatural even, to see Yamato, cold, unfeeling, dare she say _heartless_ Yamato Hotsuin, with a crush. And, to twist irony's cruel knife, he was the only one who didn't - or couldn't, more like - recognize it.

  Yamato broke into her thoughts, tone turning icy.  "Well, Sako, are you planning on elaborating?"

  Makoto fought back a smirk as she replied. "Oh, no, my apologies, Chief Hotsuin. I was simply curious concerning your opinion of Kuze - it's nothing important."

  "...I see. If that's all, you are dismissed." He turned his back to her once more, shuffling through documents as he waited for her to leave.

  Makoto took the order with perhaps more grace than Yamato deserved, bowing respectfully and striding out with her folder of papers. She'd gotten far more out of that brief conversation than she had been hoping for. Makoto was surprised that the Chief had been so unusually open about the topic - then again, he did tend to drop his guard around Kuze - so perhaps she was thankful, for once, that Chief Hotsuin's unfriendly nature had made him entirely oblivious to love. Although that would perhaps lead to later complications, that was a problem for a different day.

  Leaving Yamato to take from that conversation what he would, Makoto turned to the barren hall that greeted her.

  "Young love," she sighed.


End file.
